everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jäkel Förbanna
Jäkel Förbanna is the son of the Devil from the Swedish folk-tale, The Poor Devil. He's a Royal, since he knows the way his story will go, and that it'll always be that way, no matter what he does. He can be a little self-centered, but it's mostly do to being worried that nobody else is noticing him. Character Personality Oh geez, where do I start with this sinnamon role? Jäkel is a so full of himself. Every small accomplishment is a miraculous feat. And he makes sure everyone knows it. He never stops talking about himself. And god forbid someone else butt in and talk about themselves. Everything must always be about him. Just..just always. He's so flirty. He doesn't even mean to be. But everything that comes out of his mouth is clearly an innuendo or a pick up line. And he has NO idea. Everyone just giggles he can't for the life of him figure out what's so funny. He has no filter between his brain and his mouth. He just blurts stuff out. No matter how rude, or offensive, or ridiculous, if it pops into his head, it is guaranteed to get said. And don't get me wrong, he feels awful and incredibly embarrassed once it's out, but he just cannot figure out how to stop it. He's such a brat. Just completely and utterly a spoiled brat. He wants everything, and he gets everything. It doesn't help that his dad has been spoiling him practically since he was born. He has never been told no, and he doesn't want to break that pattern now. Appearance Jäkel is short with a feminine figure. He has light skin covered almost head to toe in freckles. He has two small horns on the top of his head, and two larger twisted horns from the sides. His ears are pointed and leaning downwards. He has a button nose and really thick lips. His bright red hair is shaved on the sides, with a large fringe on top parted to his left. He has wings attached at his hips/butt (right on his tail bone), that are red on the outside, and bright orange on the inside, with pink feathery things on the very inside. His eyes are sharp, and an intense fire orange in color Fairy tale – The Poor Devil How the Story Goes Read it Here How does Jäkel come into it? The devil had a child, who was Jäkel. He father then proceeded to spoil the hell out of him, especially when he came out as trans and bi. Relationships Family His Dad spoils him so rotten, and just loves him so much. He sends him care packages every week while Jäkel is away at school. His mom, he doesn't even know who she is. Friends He hangs out with Fritjof Lockelse and Fiol Vatten, since they're from the same area as him. Salvatore Myrtleceae Jäkel enjoys spending time with Sal, who he sympathizes with heavily. He spends a lot of time in Sal's room, since his roommate drives him crazy. Cuilean Seilchidh Sal introduced them, but they formed a bond over the ideas of love and soulmates. Romance Nobody yet...(I'm thinking about pairing him with a child of Krampus or something. Someone who hates brats and spoiled kids.) Enemies Agni Schaefer Jäkel hates Agni, since he draws all the attention to himself instead of Jäkel. They just cannot be in the same room for more than 3 minutes or they will literally be at each other's throats. Outfits Basic Jäkel wears a sleeveless high collar light blue top with pink petal shaped accents, and a petal-like cut on the bottom. He wears cufflets with of the same light blue and the same pink accents to cover the scars on his left forearm. His mid-drift is left completely bear so that you can see all his freckles on his stomach. He wears puffy light blue shorts with pink lining to match his shirt. His striped stockings are the same light blue as the rest of his outfit, and a slightly darker blue. His shoes are the same slightly darker blue with bright pink laces matching the accents on the rest of his outfit. Trivia * Jäkel is a post-op trans boy, although he no longer takes T, as shown by his feminine figure. * Jäkel has a tramp stamp style tattoo on his back of, what else, demon wings, horns, and a tail. * Jäkel has a Mirror Blog here. It is filled with him complaining about things. * Jäkel's gift from Heritage Hall was wading boots. Don't wanna mess up your shoes in the swamp. Category:Males Category:Swedish Tales Category:Transgender Category:Demons Category:Bisexual Category:Characters Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:The Poor Devil